1. Field of the Invention
Vacuum cleaner accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day vacuum cleaners have heads mounted on the free ends of the pliable hose. Such heads have relatively large openings therein through which a stream of air is drawn at a sufficient velocity to pick up dust, dirt and foreign material that has little tendency to cling to the surface on which it is deposited. Heads of the type above-identified are normally of substantial size and to a degree that they cannot be manipulated into corners or other restricted spaces.
A primary object in devising the present invention is to provide a small compact accessory that may be removably mounted on the free end of a pliable vacuum cleaner hose to remove dust or dirt from a surface by first subjecting the dust or dirt to the rubbing action of one or more brushes to dislodge the dust or dirt, and then retrieving the dislodged dust or dirt by one or more streams of air that move inwardly into the accessory at a far higher velocity than that attainable in present-day vacuum cleaner heads.
Another object of the accessory is to provide one that supports a number of circumferentially and longitudinally spaced brushes that serve the dual function of removing dirt and dust from a surface when brought into pressure rubbing contact therewith, and the brushes that subject the surface to pressure also selectively opening a portion of the ports in the accessory to permit streams of air at high velocity to flow into the accessory to retrieve the dislodged dust or dirt.